Demon Love
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: You are a very powerful demon. You're searching for Rin Okumura but what will happen when you find him?
1. Chapter 1

Mephistopheles was sitting at his desk doing god knows what. You noticed his window was open and you took that chance to jump up on the window sill. "Well well, look who it is." Mephisto said without turning around. You stayed where you were. "Blair darling, why don't you get off my window and come inside?" You jumped off the window and walked into Mephistos office. Mephisto got up from his chair and walked over to you. He ran his fingers along your cheek. "My my you have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you. What are you doing here? I never thought you would return to the human world." Mephisto took his hand away from your cheek and looked at you questioningly. You backed away slightly. "I'm here for the boy. Where is Satans son?"

Shock was written all over Mephistos face. "Huh? what do you want with him? you aren't going to kill him are you? because I can't let you do that." he said getting serious. you sighed "No that's not why I'm here. I need you to tell me where he is." You were starting to get annoyed. you wanted to find the son of Satan as soon as possible. "Before I can tell you anything I need to know why you're looking for him." You growled. "Fine. I made a deal with Shuro before he died. He said he would spare my life as long as I would teach Rin how to control his demonic powers." Mephisto took a second to take in everything you said. Suddenly he burst into a fit of laughter. "YOU!? The cruel and malicious demon, the one who's always causing trouble? You're going to train him?" Mephisto kept laughing.

"I've changed since then! Now are you going to tell me what I need to know or now!?" You yelled. Mephisto stopped laughing "okay no need to get upset. I'll tell you what you want to know. I can't wait to see how this turns out." He had an amused smile on his face. Mephisto sat back on in his chair and began telling you what you needed to know. It didn't take long before he was finished and you finally spoke. "Thank you I-" you were cut off by a green figure walking through the door. You clenched your fists. "What the hell is Amimon doing here?" Mephisto leaned back in his chair. "Oh don't worry. I called him here. Shouldn't you start looking for Okumura?" You glared at both of them. "Whatever" and with that you jumped out the window. Still leaning back in his chair Mephisto spoke "Hmmm, she's quite the interesting one, isn't she?" "Yes brother. She sure is." Amimon responded in his child like voice.

After a couple hours of searching you finally found Rin. He was in the woods with a couple of other people that looked his age. They had a barrier around them to keep out demons but that wasn't going to stop you. Oh no, you weren't like other demons. They're silly spells and weapons didn't work on you.

You walked to the opening where they were. Shura was the first one to see you. All the color drained from here face. Yukio noticed "Shura what's wrong?" She kept staring at you. "If that's who I think it is then we have a serious problem." You passed through the barrier and walked over to Rin. You put both of your hands on his cheeks. Your red eyes stared into his. "So this is Satans son? What a cutie." You smiled brightly. "Get away from him!" Was all you heard before a bullet was shot at you.

Before the bullet could hit you, you grabbed it and crushed it. You looked in the direction the bullet came from and saw Yukio holding to guns. He started firing at you. You grabbed your axe from behind you and spun it around in front of you to block the bullets. Next you used your super speed to get in front of Yuki. You grabbed both of his guns and crushed them in your hands. "I'm not here to fight you." You said through gritted teeth. "Then what are you here for?" Yuki asked. "I'm here for Rin." You let go of his guns.

"What do you want with Okumura?" A boy with a blonde streak in his hair asked. A huge smirk crept across your face. "You mean they don't know?" You asked amused. "Well don't worry j won't be the one to tell them. Now if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Rin and Yuki alone." There was a pause. "Fine" Yuki finally said. Him and Rin followed you into the woods. You told them everything. "You mean you knew the old man? Wow you must be old!" Rin said with a huge smile and giggled. "Rin.." Yuki whined. You punched Rin in the head. "PHYSICALLY IM ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU STUPID!" Rin grabbed his head in pain. "OW! Okay I'm sorry!"

"So Blair, will you be needing a place to stay?"

You took Yukis offer. You decided it would be best to stay with them. After all, they had the whole building to themselves. This way you would be able to train Rin more. He had potential but that idiot was going to need a lot of work. You weren't expecting him to be so adorable so you didn't really mind spending a lot of time with him.

*Time Skip*

it was the next day. Rin and Yuki were on there way to school. Mephisto stopped Yuki before he went to class. "Yuki, I understand Blair is staying with you. Is that correct?" He was being serious, something you don't usually see from him. "Uhh yes. Is that a problem?" Yuki asked a little worried. "No but to put it lightly sometimes she lets her anger get the best of her and she goes insane.." "What!? How is she suppose to help Rin if she can't even control herself?" Yuki yelled "Her case is different. She was raised that way and she's been that way for years. For her to be able to control it now is extraordinary. She's the best choice for Rin. If this happens you need to find a way to calm her down or we will all be in danger. Can you do that?" Yuki fidgeted nervously but regained himself. "Yes I understand."

"Good. I'm counting on you."

It's been weeks since you met the Okumura brothers. The three of you were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Rin and Yuki had to go to school but there was no reason for you to be up so early. You've grown to adore the two boys and you wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. After you were done training Rin there would be no reason for you to stay, right? You felt yourself starting to develop feelings for the young demon. You even thought he felt he same about you. Of course neither of you would act on these feelings. That would be silly. It would never work. You pushed your thoughts aside and continued eating.

"hey Blair, does having red eyes make it hard to see? Does everything look red?" Rin asked with that stupid grin on his face. "No. They're just like normal eyes." You said with a sighed. "Oh.." Yuki laughed at both of you. The two boys finished eating and headed to school.

The training wasn't going very well. Rin still couldn't control his flames. Shura and Yuki suggested using candles so that's what you did. You put three candles in front of Rin and stood in front of him. "I want you to light the one in the middle and only the one in the middle." Rin looked up at you. "How is this going to help me?" You crossed your arms. "It will teach you how to control your flames. Just do as I say." Rin shut up and starting concentrating. It was no use. He failed over and over again. You were getting frustrated. "How are you going to beat Satan if you can't do a simple thing like light one goddamn candle, huh?" You yelled. "I'm trying" "no you're slacking!" You threw the candles across the room and put three new ones in front of him. "AGAIN"

He tried harder this time but still failed. You saw he disappointment in his eyes. Your expression softened. You sat down in front of him and leaned over to put your hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know this is hard. It's going to take a lot of practice before you get it. Pretend the candles on the end are your friends and everyone you love. The candle in the middle is your enemy. He wants to hurt your friends. Are you gonna let him? Focus on that. Once you get it you'll be able to protect them from anything." You spoke softly.

"AHHHHHH"

you heard a scream from outside. Both of you ran out to see what it was. There was a giant demon. You told Rin to go get help and you would stay and fight it. The demon kept hitting you but you couldn't attack. It was using Izumo as a shield. As much as you didn't like her you knew you couldn't hurt her. You were getting pissed and you finally lost it. Rin had already returned with the others and he noticed what was happening.

He ran up behind you and wrapped his arms around you trying to hold you back. "Stop it Blair! You need to calm down!" You kept struggling. Rin was now in front of you. He pushed you against the nearest wall and held you by your shoulders. "It's going to be alright. Come back! Please come back.." He could see this was getting him no where. Without thinking he crashed his lips to yours. He had no idea if this would work. He wanted to do it for so long and it was the only other option. For all he knew it could make it worse.

You started to calm down and melt into the kiss. You both pulled away. You looked up at Rin. Tears filled your eyes. You chocked out an "I'm sorry.." Before Rin pulled you into a tight hug. "It's okay. I'm here for you. I won't let anything hurt you I promise."

"Can you two knock it off we've got a demon to take care of!" Bon yelled

After the demon was killed you returned home. You and Yuki made it back before Rin. "You're a demon." You said bluntly. Yuki looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" "Save it. I could sense it since the day I met you." You rolled up his sleeve. The markings were everywhere. "When were you going to tell me? When were you going to tell Rin? How long did you plan on keeping this a secret?" Yuki pushed you away. "Why don't you mind your own business? In my eyes you're still a threat. I know how you feel about my brother and I know what your intentions are. I'll allow you to keep training him but don't touch him! You're the last thing he needs!" Yuki left the room. You felt your heart sink. You ran up stairs and shut the door. Rin heard the end of the argument. "What the hell Yukio!?" Rin ran up the steps after you. He knocked on the door. "Blair.." There was no answer. Rin opened the door. You weren't in your room. Instead the window was open..

You were deep in the woods sitting on a tree branch. You had no idea how long you've been there but you had no intention of going back anytime soon. You couldn't blame Yuki for the way he acted. You were a demon after all and you had a horrible past. You couldn't be trusted. Everyone still thought of you as the cruel demon you used to be. Maybe they were right. Maybe deep down you were still like that. You couldn't control it completely but if Shuro could trust you why couldn't Yuki? You were lost in your thoughts until someone jumped onto the branch you were sitting on. You were startled and almost attacked them until you noticed it was Rin.

"Blair! I've been looking for you for hours! What are you doing all the way out here?" He sat down next to you. "I came out here to get away from everyone. I needed some time to think." You said sadly. Rin grabbed your hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about Yukio, he'll get over it. Come on, lets go home." You didn't move. " I-I don't think I should. You don't need me anymore and I-" You were cut off. "No! You have to come back! I do need you Blair. I love you, okay? Why can't you see that?" You scoffed "Don't be silly Rin." He looked confused so you continued. "You think you love me now but how do you know you'll still feel that way years from now? We're immortal Rin! I've lived long enough to know that kind of love doesn't last." Rin stood up. "You're wrong! Why can't you give me a chance?" Shuro was right. This boy was stubborn. He never gave up. Maybe things would be different this time. Rin certainly wasn't like any other demon you knew.

You and Rin sat in the tree for hours talking about anything and everything. Eventually you decided to head back. Once you were inside your room you pushed Rin against the wall and kissed him passionately. You wanted him more than ever. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gave it to you. Your tongues battled for dominance and you won. You explored every inch of his mouth. You pulled his shirt over his head and ran your hands along his body. Slightly scratching him with your sharp claws. You felt Rin tense up a bit. You knew this was something he's never done before. You stopped kissing him and put your lips next to his ear. "Don't worry, you'll like it." You whispered before leading his over to the bed. Rin was blushing. You pushed him down roughly and fell on top of him. You kissed him again and he slide his tongue into your mouth. You accepted, gliding yours with his. You pulled away and looked into his eyes. You gave him a devilish smirk. You started nipping at his neck and then you bit down sinking your fangs into his neck and tasting his blood. Rin let out a sultry growl. His demon side took over.

He flipped you over so he was now on top of you. Soon you were both fully removed of your clothes. You stroked his tail and he started rubbing your upper thighs. You bit your lip trying to hold back a moan. Rin carefully slid into you making you gasp. As he thrusted his hips penatrating, you moaned loudly. Rin growled. He cupped your breasts caressing them with his fingers. It was like he knew exactly what to do. You drug your claws against his back leaving scratches and making him bleed. "Mmm, Rin." You purred in his ear. Both of you moaning in pleasure. Rin let his hands search your body. His touch giving you goosebumps and you were loving it. Rin was moving at a fast pace but you caught up. Rin quickened his pace about to send you over the edge. Soon you both reached your climax and Rin collapsed next to you. You pulled the covers over you as you fell asleep while Rin whispered sweet things to you.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning tangled in the blankets with Rin. You looked over at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful without his goofy grin or the worrys of the world on his face.

You smiled to yourself. You realized how happy you were. For the first time you were truly happy. You finally had someone that cared about you. That's all you could really want.

You decided you were going to stay here with Rin and Yukio and the others. You would try to live a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be for a demon.

With that you snuggled up to Rin and drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
